Naruto's Demon Lover
by Ryuu Ookami
Summary: Here goes the end of the world, Kyuubi is set free after 19 years of being in Naruto. Once she is free, she becomes flirtatious and picks out her true target. Pervets get tormented in this story. NaruKyuu with a female Kyuubi. Kyuubi OOC mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I would of killed off Emo Sasuke and laugh while doing so.

**Summery:** I got this Idea at 2 pm and only having 4 hours of sleep and reading a story written by Gamekid03050. This is going to be a weird one with the Kyuubi/Kyubi being a female (Gamekid03050's idea from the story.) Kyuubi escapes after Naruto, who is 19, preforms a jutsu to forever kill Akatsuki. The coupling is going to be weird yet easily understandable, KyuubixNaruto_ Thunderstorms roll in, dogs barking, bomb shelters get made, Hinata dying from shock, people running in terror, world coming to an end, Hinata dying from shock._

Naruto: Why did you have to do this to me.

Ryuu: Think my loud mouth friend, who would be best suited for you?

Hinata: M-m- m- _Hinata would continue to stutter_

Naruto: Sakura would b-

_Sakura slams her fist into Naruto's head._

Ryuu: Ok, to the legend

* * *

**Jutsu**

_**Kyuubi in mind scape and Inner Sakura**_

_Thought/flashback/note/passage form a book_

"The words coming out of the mouth."

* * *

**Chapter One: The Jutsu of Freedom**

Sasuke and Sakura were lying on the ground exhausted from helping Naruto get to the final point in their attack. Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki lay dead from battles with various Leaf and Sand ninjas. Naruto stood in front of Pein with his hands in the sign of the dog. _**Use it Kit, He is all that stands in the way of our mission to free my Kin.**_

_I know Kyuubi, I know. But how does the set go?_

_**Here do the sign as I say it.**_

Naruto left the sign of the dog and preformed the next signs; rat, horse, dragon, tiger, bird, boar, snake, hare, ox, ram, monkey, several times in various orders with tiger being the final sign. "**Demon God Style: Demon Release Jutsu from the Impure Cage"**

Naruto glowed an orange red as the idol behind Pein glowed the significant colors of the demons trapped inside. Pein looked at Naruto and then at the idol he was protecting,"What have you done?!"

Naruto collapsed to the ground with a whisper,"Kill you."

Next to where Naruto laid, a woman the same age as Naruto stood. She had long red hair that was in a braid and whiskers on her face. wore a black top like Sakura's in the Shippuuden episodes red ninja pants and boots. She was an normal tan skin tone(Not too light and not too dark.). What scared Pein the most was the fact that her eyes were red with cat like pupils. Around him similar people rose, eight others in all, they all formed the same hand signs; dog tiger, snake, hare, boar, ram. **"Demon God Style: Tailed Demon's Fury**"

Sasuke and Sakura, shortly joined up by Gaara and his siblings, Tsunade and Jariaya, the sensais of the Konoha Eleven, and the rest of Konoha Eleven, watched as the terrified Pein became obliterated by the nine demons' attack. Kyuubi turned and looked at Naruto then to his comrades,"He is not dead, I informed him of a jutsu to release my kin from the idol they were trapped in without killing himself in the process. I didn't inform him that I would also get set free."

Those we still had energy to fight drew, created or dropped into their preferred weapon or attack . Kyuubi sighed and held up her hands in a motion of surrender,"We wish not to harm you. You helped us escape our prisons. And we cannot change back to our demon forms."

She started to revive Naruto as Kakashi stepped forward along with Gaara,"And how come you and Shikaku look like Naruto and the Kazikage's age?"

Gaara spoke before Kyuubi could," Because they took on the age of the last mortal that the were sealed into."

Kyuubi smiled kindly,"Yes, and we also have the life span of a normal human. We die when it is time for us to die."

Naruto rose to his feet and looked around to see Kyuubi," How did we all get in my head?"

Kyuubi giggled at Naruto and gave a sly smile,"That jutsu I told you of, it didn't just free my kin, it freed me too Kit."

"So...you are...a Girl!" Naruto soon realized as he started looking up and down Kyuubi, half surprised about how she looked, and half startled that he had a girl watching what he did.

Naruto blushed a little at the first of the above mentioned and went redder with the second. Kyuubi was giggling even more as the other tailed beasts started to do, well what ever a family does after not seeing each other for who knows how long. A few of the Konoha Eleven started to laugh at Naruto's reaction and wishing that the Fourth placed Kyuubi in them instead. The only one who seemed sad that Naruto might be attached to Kyuubi was Hinata.

After all was explained, Kyuubi eye flirted with a few of the male ninjas, getting death glares from some of the female ninjas, and threatened to rip Jaraiya to shreds, which everyone except for Kakashi and Kankaru agreed upon, everyone went to Leaf Village except for the other demons. Shikaku went to Sand, as personal envoy to Gaara to inform them that all went well. The others returned to their Country and village that they were trapped to.

* * *

Naruto sat in his house, which was located an equal distance from both the Uchiha Complex and the Hyuuga Compound, and wondered what to do now that the Akatsuki was defeated, Sound just a few leaderless ninja. A slight knock was heard on the door than some shouting and banging. Naruto quickly opened the door to find a frightened Kyuubi rushing in with a mob of villagers approaching with the shouts of,"Kill her,","She is the one who caused our suffering,"and,"She killed my father." 

Naruto glared at the mob as the came into a detailed view, most were actually ninja from the village itself,"Leave my friend alone. She is not the one who attacked you nineteen years ago."

One of the ninja shouted,"Figures, the Demon Bitch warped you while she resided in-"

The one who started to shout was silenced by not just Naruto, but also Sakura and Sasuke who were there when Kyuubi appeared and obliterated Pein. Sasuke glared at another ninja about to speak up about Kyuubi,"If she was evil like you say she is, she would of killed everyone that was with Naruto and left him to lay on the floor for dead, which he could of stayed for months with the amount of chakra he used up. And if you all remember, he is Minato Namikaze's son, the one who sealed her in Naruto. Just think of the revenge she could of had by killing Naruto for what his father did."

Sasuke walked off, Sakura with him. Soon the mob left, still muttering about Kyuubi and if they found her alone. Naruto went back inside and to comfort Kyuubi,"Don't worry, Tsunade will order them to not harm you for what you did for the village and what you did for their hero's son. Till then you can stay here, I have enough room, you should know that or knew that I would defend you."

Kyuubi blinked a few times then smile with a small kiss on Naruto's cheek,"Of coarse I knew you would."

Naruto blushed a little and scratched his head with a grin,"Only because you were in my head for how long?"

Kyuubi giggled again and went up the stairs to where the bedrooms were with her butt swaying a little,"Can I sleep with you?" She added half way up the stairs with a seductive smile,"I enjoyed sleeping in the same room with you all those years, sleeping separate from you will be weird."

Naruto looked shocked and stunned while entering a shade of red,"Are you hitting on me?"

Kyuubi, still half way up the stairs smiled again,"A little. But it is true that I know more about you than anyone else."

Naruto blushed a bit more,"I have a feeling that you are going to black mail me into saying yes if I say no, so yes."

Kyuubi smiled happily and went up a few more steps before stopping and looking at Naruto,"Yes, and the thought crossed my mind. I am sure a few girls would pay loads to find out how big you are. You know you are giving Hinata a run for the money with that blush. And are you blushing cause I am flirting with you, or you like me?"

_Both_ thought Naruto as he blushed more and grinned,"You will never know now."

"You think so,"She disappeared the rest of the way up the stairs thinking, _Both_. And she grinned at a later thought of the future.

Naruto sighed knowing that he was in for a weird life, and possibly a weird lover. But as he went up after her, several shadows moved and whispered. The shadows were Jaraiya, Shikamaru, Neji (thought he needed a perverted side), Choji, Kakashi, Sasuke, Lee, Gai, and Kiba (Cause he can never get a girl and figures a fox is a type of canine). All were sniggering and searching for their spare key to Naruto's house (Naruto got drunk one night and gave out copies of his key.). They all had one thought on their mind, a glimpse of the foxy girl that choose Naruto's place to sleep at, which most girls did when hurt Because Naruto showed sympathy.

* * *

Ok, sorry if I spelled that damn, Pervert's name wrong, i will change it when I am not in a semi awake state(Possibly a long wait). And for your info, I am a guy so please no flames on lack of Lemons. I will put some in, but I will always put a lime in a chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I would Use Emo Sasuke as a door mate on a rainy day. Ok poll is now open for new Emo Sasuke jokes.

Sasuke: How Am I am Emo?

Ryuu: 'Cause you act like an Emo for a long time.

Sasuke: You just hate me.

Ryuu: So.

Gaara: I was an Emo once. I just couldn't cut myself.

Ryuu: Try suffication next time.

Sasuke: Why don't you call him Emo.

Ryuu: Because he can kill me quickly.

Gaara: Before I try to 'sufficate' them both, onto the Legand.

* * *

**Jutsu**

_**Kyuubi in mind scape and Inner Sakura**_

_Thought/flashback/note/passage form a book_

"The words coming out of the mouth."

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Bet of Fate**

In Naruto's bedroom, Kyuubi was getting unchanged, I mean she was stripping off her clothes and searching for something to sleep in. Naruto came in as she was bending over to pull out some of Naruto's stash of sleeping clothes for the girls that came over for support. Naruto, one who has done this so many times on accident with other girls, but instead of seeing them in nothing but a thong, which was black with a fox face in the front, and a black bra, he normally saw them in a bra and pants. He felt his face redden and blood pour from his nose.

Kyuubi smirked as she found a teddy that she, um, took over Naruto and made him buy it three weeks ago for her. It was silky red with a black fox face on the chest. She straightened up and screamed at Naruto, but also nine pairs of wide eyes and nine vacant drooling expressions. Naruto jumped and turned to leave, spotting the same sets of drooling faces. A blood vein pulsated on Naruto's head as he created eighteen shadow clones, two for each guy. He thought for a second and created eighteen more with an sadistic grin that matched an old Gaara.

Kyuubi rushed to the bedroom's bathroom and locked the door. Behind the door she heard the sounds of the clones beating the shit out of the 'peeping burglars'. First was Jariaya, who Naruto decided was the main man in the operation. The rest fell into the order of: Gai, Lee, Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru snapped to and walked out as the others got the shit beat out of them while muttering, "Troublesome."

Sasuke was the only person who stayed outside, by the window, which all except Shikamaru went flying through. The Narutos spotted Sasuke, who saw what he came for, walked off with the simple sentence of,"Nice catch Naruto. I say she has the largest ever. Also, please don't tell Sakura, I want to have kids in the future."

Naruto sent the thirty-six clones on patrol around the house so no more peeping perverts could enter. Kyuubi came out of the bathroom, pulling on the teddy,"Is this Village full of perverts? And I thought you would of...oh never mind, I remember when you entered when Hinata was changing, who knew she could blush that deep and go down that fast."

"Be thankful Anko is out on a mission, remember when she tried to rape me?"

"But you would of enjoyed it."

"...Ok, can you stop that. If you continue, I will use the Leaping Thunder God Jutsu to put you in a random place."

"I bet you I can preform that jutsu Kit,"smiled Kyuubi to Naruto, who she knew would accept the bet.

"Your on, if you can't what do I get?"

"Me as your servant for a week. Which means I will do anything you ask."

"Like not use any personal information as your own devices of black mailing me to do stuff with you or allow you a chance to preform an Anko on me."

"Yes, and if I win you get to be my servant for a week," She would grin slyly knowing what she was going to have him do for her, well at least first," Hm, an Anko. I might have to try that tonight," she grinned and tackled Naruto onto the bed, fully kissing him on the lips.

Naruto, being unable to force her to stop because, well, he was a gentleman and as a gentleman he cannot hurt a lady, returned the kiss. He caught her off guard, which he took advantage of by rolling them so he was on top. He broke the kiss and actually grinned,"Hm, I have a funny feeling this is going to be a win win situation for the both of us. And why are you trying to rape me and put yourself in positions in which I could?"

"Well, after I have seen _that_ one night after you read one of the Perverted Author's book, I sort of was planning on how to escape from you with you alive and me in a true human body. You really do motivate people," she added with a seductive smile,"Sooooooo, can I do an Anko to you?"

"Only if you want me to have clones build a fox house and seal you in there with nothing but pictures of me for a week."

"Fine, you are no fun. I might have been better off with that Uchiha."

Naruto shivered at the thought of what would happen, Sakura declaring open fox season on Kyuubi, then the massacre of the Uchihas in one well aimed kick,"No, but maybe tomorrow."

Naruto lied down on his bed and pulled the blankets up on him. Kyuubi smiled and kissed Naruto again on the lips before cuddling up next to him under the sheets with dirty thoughts running through her plotting mind._ Heh heh. Tomorrow I will win the bet and me raping you will be easier._

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead but gained a shocked face, _Shit! I forgot that she was with me and probably knows all my jutsus. I wonder if I should just ask her if there is any way out of the bet with out getting beat, having to fuck her, or both. And if we do have sex, is she able to get pregnant. I must have Tsunade look into that, no Shizune is more trustworthy. Also, I must go pay a visit to Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and I will pass by Anko's place if she is back yet. If not I will leave a message._

* * *

In the middle of the street, eight bodies were now pulling themselves up, wincing in pain. Jaraiya grabbed a kunai from out of a place where they normally don't go,"God, why did Naruto over react. But he did give me an new idea for an Icha Icha book." 

Neji and the others who had a girlfriend Naruto at one time comforted for them being stupid, rushed home hoping to not get caught being a peeping tom. Sasuke, made it home ok, only to get his life and future children threatened, for a Naruto clone was sitting in the kitchen with his signature grin on his face. _Note to self, kill Naruto tomorrow. Find a way to escape Sakura and hook up with single Kyuubi afterwards._

Shikamaru was too lazy to actually go home to Ino, so he went to where Temari was staying, finding that the rest of his perverted group trying to get Gaara to let Kankaru come with them to do some late night peeping. Gaara, being a pervert hater(and being a closet pervert himself), had Kankaru wrapped in sand. Before anyone could continue to beg for Kankaru's release, they too were wrapped in sand, Gai and Lee fully entombed because they annoy everyone with their mouths. Shikamaru turned and walked to Ino, mentally preparing to ignore her for the four hundredth time.

* * *

Gaara: How did you know that?

Temari: I told him. Actually he had to pay me for it.

Gaara: What did I do to you?

Tamari: watch me strip tease Shikamaru one time. Maybe you were just watching Shikamaru.

Gaara: I was told to make sure you two didn't do anything.

Neji: I am going to relay Ryuu's Message. Right and when you groped Sakura and Ino that one time with your sand?

Temari: Where is Ryuu?

Gaara: Ok, so i proved that I wasn't gay like they said I was. I would of done more. And where is he?

Neji: Um, on the floor with his tenketsu pressed.

Kyuubi: Well next chapter is the females' revenge on the perverts. And more of me being flirtatious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I have been trying to but it is a hard process of tracking a man down in Japan when you are in the US.

Naruto: Yeah and if you got there?

Ryuu: I would go crazy and get caught stealing Samurai swords.

Female Kyuubi: Naruto if you don't allow me to be with you I will sleep with every guy here.

Ryuu: Ok, I am moving to Leaf now.

_Naruto beats the shit out of Ryuu for being perverted.

* * *

_

**Jutsu**

_**Kyuubi in mind scape and Inner Sakura**_

_Thought/flashback/note/passage form a book_

"The words coming out of the mouth."

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tormented Perverts**

Naruto woke to the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen through a vent. He opened an eye slightly to see where Kyuubi was, noticing she was gone. _Must be in the kitchen._

Naruto got up and followed the sent of food to the kitchen, where she was, back turned and messing with something on the stove. Naruto grinned in a perverted way,_ If she wants me to grope her, I will grope her. _Naruto crept up behind the busy woman and grabbed her ass. The next events followed in this order: Kyuubi shrieked, Kyuubi swung the frying pan in her hend around, knocked out Naruto, then she laughed and healed him up a second time.

"Why did you scare me like that?"

"Well, I thought you wanted to get groped last night, and you were always like that."

"... And what made you think that?"

Naruto pointed at a scroll that was labeled _Ways to Get Your Former Container to Grope You._ Kyuubi blushed deeply and muttered something about,"Should of hide that."

Naruto went to the cupboard and started to search for ramen when Kyuubi made a cough. Naruto turned and remembered one thing, a table with eggs and bacon on it,"Oh yeah, I remember smelling that."

They sat down and began eating their breakfast. And talking about what they were going to do.

* * *

At the Hokage Tower, Gaara entered, dragging eight bodies behind him,"Tsunade, I think these belong to you."

Tsunade glanced up once and motioned to a door marked, _Pervert Torturing Devices,"_There will do, just make sure they don't escape."

Gaara entered the room and heard a click from behind as the door was locked from the other side. _Fuck, I think I am counted as a Pervert._ Out side the room, Tsunade and Shizune were laughing with Temari after the later locked the door," What is in there anyways?"

"Um, Shizune, what did we put in there?"

Shizune grinned with a blush and removed the sign so it said, _Shizune's Private Porn Collection._ Temari and Tsunade roared with laughter as they both knew what was in that room.

* * *

In the room Gaara released everyone he was dragging and turned on the lights. On the walls were pictures of every girls dream. The guys that were locked in there screamed and began trying to find a way out. Jaraiya noticed some movies that were marked triple X. He picked one up and held it up,"Hey I think I found savior."

He found a TV and put in the DVD. It soon turned on and started to play, Evry guy screamed and tried to shut it off, failing to do so while screaming,"Why Naked guys with big dicks?! And why are there pictures of Naruto?1"

* * *

Naruto and Kyuubi had arrived in the tower to talk to Tsunade. Upon entering the same room as Tsunade, they heard screaming and laughter,"Um, what was that and why are you guys laughing."

"Shizune and Temari, upon my request, have trapped a bunch of perverts in Shizune's private porn collection."

Kyuubi joined in the laughter and Naruto grinned as he imagined their faces, once entering the room as well," Well, Kyuubi, once you guys are done laughing, wishes to tell you about why she attacked, it is kind of funny."

"Ok, Kyuubi, please inform us why you attacked."

"I was horny and need to destroy something to get my mind out of it. Well normally I would turn to a human and enter a village to rape some guy. But I was near this one with the rest days away and knew perverts were here. So I decided to destroy as many perverts as possible. And you know the rest. And Shizune, can I go and view your collection after you are done torturing the peeping toms of last night?"

Naruto looked curious,"Did you lock Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru in there?"

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino walked in, dragging their boyfriends in behind them. Tsunade nodded to the door where they heard scratching and whining coming from,"Don't let them out Sakura."

Sakura nodded as Ino opened the door and tossed Shikamaru in. Tenten threw Neji in and a few items to keep the others from escaping. Sakura hurled the Uchiha into the room and glared at any guy that came into view before Ino shut the door. More screams of terror emitted from the guys in there realized what Tenten threw in there. Naruto grinned and left,"Doesn't Kyuubi need a medical examination done before she can be registered as a occupant of the village."

The girls exchanged looks before Tenten and Temari joined Naruto in leaving. Ino said something about having to fix up the flower shop. Sakura and Shizune were forced to, mainly because Tsunade wanted to enjoy the screams of agony as the perverts got turtured.

* * *

In the room, Shikamaru was now asleep, Neji had activated his eyes and proceeded to watch Kyuubi's examination. Sasuke and the rest had formed a circle, back to the posters of naked males and muttering about ways to seek revenge upon Naruto and the girls. Choji became hungry and started to chew on one of Tenten toys, knowing that it has been places. Sasuke and the rest of the guys not doing something gathered the rest of the toys and snuck up to Neji with a,"Try it and I will press the most painful Tenktsu on your body."

The group turned to Shikamaru and suceeded in their plot, forcing as many of Tenten toys into him as possible, only to get strangled by a shadow. Choji lloked at on shelf and opened an album that didn't look like it held guys,"Hey I did find savior. Lesbians. And some pictures of Shizune nude."

They crowded around Choji once Shikamaru released them and started to smile in deilight.

* * *

Tsunade, not hearing screams of torment, entered the room to find out what robbed her of her fun and entertainment. she discovered it and proceeded to beat the shit out of them with Tenten's toys. Neji just sat there and half watched Tsunade and Kyuubi, who was fully naked this time.(I wish I had the Byakugan). Tsunade looked at what was the culprit, _I need to tell Shizune to stop storing her Lesbian stuff in here. And doesn't Kakashi already have enough pictures of her naked. I mean they did date for a while, more of three weeks till he volenteered themselves as part of the damn Perverted Sage's nect book._

Anko returned and walke dinto the room,"Why are they-, Hey look, lesbian magazines. Heh heh."

Anko dissapeared with Shizune's pictures and the magazines with deilight. Tsunade left also, leaving the door open for the guys to leave, once they regained the ability to move with out wincing with pain.

* * *

Perverted Guys: Ryuu! You Traitor!

Ryuu: No, me and Naruto are the smart ones.

Neji: Why did you make me a pervert?

Ryuu: It was Naruto's Idea.

Naruto: Well hope you enjoyed their torment. I think they have been scared for life. Next time they try that, Orochimaru will play with them.

Orochimaru: Yay. More guys to her- I mean teach.

_All guys scream and hide. While Ryuu draws a map for Orochimaru_

Ryuu: Have fun Orochimaru. and I will update when I get more Ideas for this story. I think some drama is good for a show.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would be known as Cockatoo Head.

Sasuke: Why do you pick on me, look at Gaara and his black eye liner.

Ryuu: At least I don't call you Gay and gave you a girl that you don't deserve.

Sasuke: Ok. But please pick on someone else.

Gaara: these black circles are because of lack of sleep.

Ryuu: Next time Kankaru will have his gender questioned. Also, this story has thrashed my other stories in one night. But here is how good this story is in four nights. Over 2500 hits, a record for me. 9 reviews, another best for me. 1 c2s, 14 favorites, and 31 alerts. I am amazed at this story and thank those who have reviewed, alerted, and read this story so far. Now on to the Legend.

**Jutsu**

_**Kyuubi in mind scape and Inner Sakura**_

_Thought/flashback/note/passage form a book_

"The words coming out of the mouth."

* * *

**Chapter Four: Drama and Redemption**

After the examination in which Sakura and Shizune gave Kyuubi a clear to go and be human, Kyuubi was walking around the town, avoiding most of the main paths. She promised Tsunade after asking her to tell all ninja to leave her alone, that she would not attack anyone no matter what. Even though she had seen most of the village with Naruto, she still wanted to see some of the paths she and Naruto went on with her own eyes. She turned a corner and saw some ANBU Black Ops standing around and talking. One, Cow, nudged another, Duck, and pointed to Kyuubi. Duck looked up and, even though he was wearing a mask, grinned in a sadistic manner.

Kyuubi knew as soon as she saw them, she was in trouble. She took off to the nearest of the three compounds, Uchiha, at full speed. The ANBU took off after her, intent on not letting her escape. One, Chicken, threw a net tied to four kunai towards Kyuubi. She pulled out a kunai an sliced through the net. The fourth ANBU, Pig, finished the hand seals for,"**Water Prison Jutsu."**

Kyuubi became trapped in the sphere of water with terror in her eyes. Duck, Cow, and Chicken landed next to Pig and reached into the water prison as well. They started to grab her and feel her body. She tried to move away from the hands that were groping her, but couldn't go far because of the water prison. She screamed for help and then preformed some complex hand signs,_ This isn't attacking, it is just defending. Right?_

Duck chuckled,"No point in screaming, noone wants to help you."

Kyuubi smiled and finished her jutsu,"**Demon Style: Reversal Jutsu of the Eighth Tail."**

Soon she was out of the water prison and trapped the ANBU in a genjutsu. With the bought time she took off again, only to have the same ANBU right on her heals. _Fuck! How come I didn't expect Shadow Clones?_

Cow and Pig lept and tackled Kyuubi to the ground. They forced her hands to the ground and kept her fingers clamped together to keep her from doing any jutsu that might stop them. Chicken grabbed her legs and they carried her to an abandoned building were Duck was waiting. Chicken pulled her pants off as the forced her to the floor onto her stomach. She started to cry and scream for help. The ANBU laughed again and Duck pulled down his pants and started to move towards her vulnerable rear end.

* * *

(A/N this will help explain what happens to the ANBU.)

Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru walked out of the Hokage Tower with a new mission, one that she knew they would enjoy. They had to keep an hidden eye on Kyuubi unless she was with Naruto. They took off where Neji last spotted her, near the Uchiha Complex. As they drew nearer, the heard a scream of a girl in need of help. They dashed after the scream, and Neji used his eyes again to see Kyuubi being brought into a building nothing. He checked to see if he could see in the other buildings, which he could.

"They seem to think I am in the Hyuuga Compound, which I could easily see the building they are in from. Lets move quickly," stated Neji as another scream was heard.

Sasuke and Kakashi grabbed their two comrades and body flickered to the entrance of the house.

* * *

Just as the ANBU named Duck was about to rape Kyuubi, several things happened. One, his body froze. Two, a sound similar to a thousand birds was heard. Three his comrades were now dead and replaced with Kakashi, Neji and Sasuke, all had their eyes activated. Duck shivered slightly in his mind, for his body was still paralyzed. Kakashi glared at him,"Do you know who you tried to rape?"

Duck gained his voice, but it wasn't it's normal cockiness, but pure terror,"Y-y-yes. T-th-the d-d-de-demon."

Shikamaru spoke this time,"You tried to rape our friend and possibly the aid to continuing the line of great ninja that started with Namikaze, or the Fourth."

"The Demon Bitch has influ-", Duck was cut off by a shadow hand, two Chidoris and a gentle fist strike to the temple of the head.

They then looked at Kyuubi, who had fainted out of terror just as they arrived, and put her pants back on her. They were still closer to the Uchiha Complex and Sakura was there, relaxing.

* * *

Kyuubi stirred as she half dreamed the sounds of two thousand birds and the thud of three bodies. She then started to hear voices, _Was this how Naruto felt when I attacked his mind?_ One voice came in clearly,"You guys cut it close. If you were a second later, he might have fully raped her. Why didn't you keep them alive?"

"They would of died once Naruto heard what they did."

"Died? More of turned to chunks of flesh."

Kyuubi feebly opened her eyes to see the backs of Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura looking at Shikamaru and Neji. Before she could move up and ask anything, Naruto flashed into sight, seething with hatred and anger. Even with out the Kyuubi's chakra fully in him, he still gave off the red glow and faint sight of chakra tails. Everyone, even the stoic Neji, shivered under the killer intent. "Where are those Fucking Basterds?"

Sasuke, have being the only person, other than Kyuubi, to see Naruto like this countless times, spoke first,"Dead. I can show you their remains for you to rip to shreds and feed to Orochimaru's body. Actually Mandra might like them."

Naruto relaxed a bit and noticed that Kyuubi was awake. He went over to her and hugged her tightly while whispering only to her,"I am sorry I didn't protect you."

Kyuubi cried onto Naruto's shoulder and hugged him tightly, as if letting go of him would make her vulnerable to everyone again. Tsunade entered the room and smiled at the scene and then motioned for Kakashi to fallow her to another room.

In the other room the put Secrecy Jutsu on every inch of the room. Then Tsunade asked,"Was it Duck and his team?"

Kakashi nodded,"Yes. They tried the same with Temari a few years ago, but got scared off by the Kazikage. This time they tried to make sure that they weren't seen by any Hyuuga. They did there research and planned on how to stop Neji or any Hyuuga passing by from seeing what they were up too."

"But you heard her?"

"Yes. Thankfully we did. Because I really don't want to take on a fully enraged Naruto. Even though he doesn't have Kyuubi's Chakra, he still has given off the aura of chakra tails."

"We might have to talk to Kyuubi once she has recovered her composer and has time to settle down. Inform all ANBU to report at the meeting place tonight at 11 pm. And you come too."

* * *

Duck: How the hell did they find us.

Ryuu: 'Cause I wanted them too.

Pig: There is only one of you and four of us. Lets kill him in revenge.

The dead ANBU: Sure.

_A flame ninja from my other story,__ Wars of Shinobi__, appears and kills the ANBU again by throwing out his hands._

Hiryuu: Sorry Ryuu, I was playing Cards with Hinata and Shizune. And I was winning.

Ryuu: Its ok. If they attacked, Naruto would of just murdered them. And what kind of game were you playing?

Hiryuu: ...Poker.

Naruto: Dammit. I am going to murder their souls!!!!!!!

Hiryuu: They are all in front of you and trapped there by a seal.

_Naruto goes onto a rampage in which the souls of the ANBU become nonexistent_.

_With Orochimaru_

Orochimaru: Ooooohhhhh, new play toys.

The ANBU: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kabuto: Please read and review. Ryuu is very pleased with how this story is getting popular.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Kankaru would be put to death for wearing makeup and having a cat suit.

Gaara: Can I still kill him.

Temari: I was wondering wear my makeup has been going.

Kankaru: It is Japanese war paint! And the suit was given to me by my father.

Sasuke: Still you do seem gay.

Orochimaru: Oooooohhhh can I play with him?

_In thirty seconds Orochimaru was sent back to the ninth circle of hell where the devil made a new pair of shoes out of him._

Ryuu: Harsh guys. But still, Kankaru, are you gay?

Kankaru: ...you are lucky that you are the author.

Ryuu: 'Course I am. Anyhow onto the story that thousands are waiting to be updated. I am sorry but I blame writers block and was in a big one. I have now realized I haven't mentioned Shino in this story... but he is silent and rarely does anything...I think I found a new victim of pre story torment. Itachi, handle the legend while I work of Shino jokes.

Itachi: I am just going to say, look at the previous four chapters for a refresher. Now where is my brother, I want to torment his mind some more.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Females Only**

Two weeks after the Duck incident, Kyuubi hooked up with the Leaf Eleven girls and built a bar. To the unfortunate demise of most of the male population, it was girls only with minor exceptions. Jaraiya and Kakashi sat out side the bar where Naruto and Shino entered and have yet to be booted out. "Ok. Do you think we can pull off Shino and Naruto?"

"Kakashi, you can easily pull of Shino...except for the bugs. I can already do Naruto."

"So you can withstand the Sexy Jutsu?"

"Of coarse, I have built up an immunity to it."

Kakashi smiled and formed the hand sign for it,"Oh really. **Sexy Jutsu, Kakashi Style**!"

Kakashi transformed into a long silver haired woman with a Double D size breasts, hourglass body. Jaraiya fainted from blood lost. Kakashi transformed into his normal state again and watched as Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru walked into the bar in their Sexy Jutsu form with clothes on. Then counted to three and watched as they were hurled out with Tenten's toys shoved into their mouths. "Should of tried not wearing your normal clothes."

The group looked to the Silver haired man as the spat out Tenten's toys and Chouji walked in under the Sexy Jutsu and different clothes,"You sure? And wasn't Jaraiya with you?"

"He still is. He claimed that he could withstand a Sexy Jutsu."

Jaraiya got up,"Ok, so I can't. But that is not fair. How are we to get in?"

"Wear our ANBU uniforms and enter under the Sexy Jutsu?"

"Why hasn't Chouji been thrown out yet?"

* * *

Naruto and Shino sat next to the window and watched the guys talking and staring at the bar,"Man, this is fun. I am waiting for them to try to come in as me or you. Kyuubi has many tests for them. Jaraiya will definitely fail both. Remember the Sexy Jutsu I taught you Shino."

"Yes."

"Well, you might want to be ready. Because one of them is coming as me."

Shino sighed, _When will they figure out that the Sexy Jutsu with different clothes than what they wear will get them in?_

Kiba posed as Naruto entered and was stopped by Shino,"Time to test you Narutos."

The real Naruto got up and stood next to Kiba Naruto. Shino lead them both out and had them face the bar. Shino stood in the door and formed the seal for the Sexy Jutsu,"**Sexy Jutsu**."

After the smoke disappeared, Shino was replaced by a brown haired girl with her hair in a neat bun. She had size D breasts and a slightly less attractive build than Kakashi's version. Kiba and most of the guys passed out from blood lost, Kiba back to his normal form. Naruto turned to the remaining guys and preformed the hand seal for his Sexy Jutsu,"**Sexy Jutsu."**

The remaining guys in the range of the sight followed their male comrades to the ground from blood lost. "Maybe we should do the harem jutsu next time. It would be funny watching them twitch for an hour."

Gaara walked to them after they transformed back to normal under the impression that he was a sexy red head with her hair braided down her back in a black body conforming shirt and tight jeans,"Thank you for letting me know the secret Naruto. I still don't know why you are only letting a few of us know and trusting that we won't tell."

Naruto put his arm around Gaara,"Because everyone knows that in a week I will be Hokage and I will keep up Tsunade's form of tormenting perverts. And Kyuubi told me that if we didn't tell a few people how to get in, she wouldn't have sex with me for a month. I think she enjoys tormenting the big time perverts."

The group reentered the bar where they received a chorus of sheers. Temari walked to her brother and punched him in the head,"You can come out now. You only have to wear the Sexy Jutsu to get in. The bathroom is on your left and here are some spare clothes."

Kyuubi walked from behind the bar and sat on Naruto's lap after he sat down,"So Naruto,"She asked in a sweet voice,"Some have been wondering if you have been raped yet in your Sexy Jutsu form?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head,"You already know that answer Kyuubi. It is No. Anything else?"

"Yeah, Shizune and Anko want you and me to join them in a foursome. Don't worry you are the only guy there. And they want to video tape it."

"Hmmm, I haven't had Shizune since three days before you got released and Anko raped me two days ago. Ok. I want to get some revenge on Anko and have films to remember it."

Kyuubi laughed at Naruto as Hinata walked to Shino and draped her arms around Shino and started to kiss his neck,"take me home please Shino."

Shino nodded and picked up Hinata on his back, giving her a piggy back ride out the door. Naruto laughed at him,"I will give them four blocks before they are lip locked."

Kyuubi smiled,"like this?"

She kissed him deeply and held him close in case he tried to escape her, which he only did in public to avoid getting hunted by most of the guys in Leaf Village. Gaara walked out in his normal clothes,"Do they do that often?"

"Only when Kyuubi is horny. When she is drunk, you get kicked out. Once out and you stay close to the bar, you can hear Naruto begging for mercy. It is quite funny,"answered Temari,"At least she shares him sometimes. As much fun as it would be to rape him, I think he suffers enough with Anko."

Gaara smiled in his mind, making sure he remembered he could probably get in Anko's pants anytime. As he thought to himself, a very attractive blonde walked to him,"Hello Gaara. I am Misaki Hayabusa. Want to sit and chat?"

Gaara glanced over to Temari, whom was looking up to the ceiling with a smile proving that she planned it out. He walked to a table making a mental note to tell Jaraiya that he will offer up Temari as a new character of his next book if he can find someone around her age to rape her,"Sure."

Misaki sat next to Gaara and Gaara soon got confermation that Temari did plan it out along with Kyuubi. He shrugged off the Kyuubi part because he knew she was just trying to get him from peeking on her.

* * *

Ryuu: Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will promise you that the next chapter will have a lemon...might make the whole chapter a lemon.

_Ryuu would pull out a black book from Kakashi's unconscious body._

Ryuu: Okay, we will have a poll on three things. Poll one is who will be the lucky guy who gets to have Temari. The choices are Chouji , Rock Lee, Kiba, Itachi because he survives and was forgiven by Sasuke, or some person whom hasn't appeared on the show. Poll two is should I make the Kyuubi, Anko, Shizune, and Naruto foursome one chapter, Shino and Hinata one chapter, Gaara and Misaki one chapter or combine them into one whole chapter.

_Ryuu would steal all valuables from the KOed bodies and head off._

Ryuu: I won't start the chapter till three weeks after this was posted. And yes Anko is a sex fiend. Another victim for later pre chapter conversation. That is another vote, torment Anko or Shino next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Sorry all who have read this story so far. I have been dealing with several things and suffering the lost of first the internet where I lived and later my laptop. I will try to get back to the story as fast as I can (pending Writer's block release).

Request to the fans!!!!

I am stuck on how to go about the lemons for this story and have decided on opening the lemons to the fans. Pm me for the details if you are interested in helping make the story. Please take note that if I choose your part for one lemon, it doesn't mean I will choose you for another. I will also post that it is you who wrote the lemon and give you full credit on the lemon.

I will give you two weeks to pm me NO review vulenteering.


End file.
